the_ocsfandomcom-20200216-history
Calardir Parande/Metaverse
This character is made to fit into the DeviantART group InfiniteDimensions and is owned by FrankenSoul . Please don't steal, copy, or edit any of the following information and images. Appearance Human *With the help of an enchanted necklace, Cal is able to take on the form of a human being, with no outward alien aspects save for his yellow/orange colored eyes. *His hair is vibrant and fiery, styled in spikes that slope towards the back of his head with the occasional stray strand sticking out from the others. *His skin is copper toned in color and his physique that of a young, healthy male. His height, weight, and muscle tone peg him around the physical age of 16-18 years old. *Normally, his wardrobe is whatever feels comfortable to wear. He likes soft and non-itchy fabrics, or those that are loose so he can relax and lounge about in them. Preferably, he wouldn't wear any clothing but finds this seems to insult his human friends so refrains from removing anymore than his shirt. Humanoid *In this form, Cal sculpts his essence to resemble a human's general shape but lacks sexual dimorphism. Bare, his body is composed of living orange fire with small flames appearing upon his skin while becoming more prominant upon his head to replicate human hair. *In this form, clothing tends to disintergrate and there's nothing to hide so he doesn't bother to wear any. He lacks ears, though can still hear fine. He does own a nose and eyes, although his eyes are completely yellow. Where his mouth should be is a line of small circles that are the same yellow of his eyes and grow larger as he smiles and talks and smaller when he's silent. Base State *In his most basic and true form, Cal doesn't technically retain a shape and instead is a mass of moving, concious fire essence. A "blob" of sorts, this is his natural state and doesn't have many offensive or defensive capibilities. *Cal is able to craft himself into various other shapes from here, such as his humanoid form, in order to interact on Earth. It takes energy so to do, and in order to change shapes he must first revert to the more fragile Base State before shifting into something new. Because of this, typically he'll remain in a shape and won't bother trying to change it. *If he feels completely safe or wants to relax himself, Cal might revert to this state and place himself into a fire or other warm place. This will rejuvinate his senses and abilities. While doing so is optional, he will begin to grow very tired and weaker if he goes long periods of time without "recharging" in this way. Personality Curious | Affectionate | Outgoing | Naive | Protective Powers and Abilities *Flight *Pyrokinesis *Shapeshifting *Telepathy History *A race of sentient, physic fire called Helian's live on the surface of the sun. For years they've received radio waves from the Earth and learned of its peoples and cultures. *With growing curiosity, Cal finally decided to visit the dangerous blue planet himself. Detatching himself from his home and traveling across space, his form is a mass of undying flames that with some difficulty manages to make it through Earth's atmosphere and crash land in the Louisiana bayous. *Cal struggled there through the night, his otherworldly fires fighting to remain in such a wet environment. As he weakened and grew worse, he was found by one of the strange creatures he had studded through the signals. This "creature," a witch man named Alex, rescued Cal and brought the alien to his home. *There, Cal recovered and observed the one who had saved him. Wishing to communicate, he managed to draw himself together into a humanoid form and began trying to communicate. Cal had heard bits and pieces of languages through the years, and with some effort managed to strike a conversation with the other. *Alex and Cal talked for days, each of them informing the other about their origins and purposes. Intrigued, Alex declared he would assist Cal in learning more about humanity and it's cultures by crafting him a magical necklace that would diguise his true appearance. *Doing just that, Cal was given an actual human form and took a short while to adjust to it before venturing out into the world. He did this far sooner than Alex recommended and snuck away while the other slept, eager to learn about the outside world. He managed to find his way into a small town and wandered the streets with a large smile on his face, enjoying the people that passed him on the street and who cast him strange looks for his overconfident walk and overly cheerful manner. *Runs into Eko on the street? Likes the polite boy and follows him into a library, talking and asking questions. Before he can say anything dangerous about himself, Alex finds him and drags him home. *Cal is too interested in the boy to give up now, and begins to go out of the house and straight to the library every day to try and see him. *They begin to bond and form a friendship, until one day while walking to the library they're attacked by a group of alien warriors who want to harvest Cal as an energy source. Cal manages to fight them off, protecting Eko and civilians in the process. *Citizens think he's a superhero because of his actions and quickly Cal and Eko vanish, Eko hurrying to make sure Cal is unharmed at his home. There, they discuss what happened and Eko finds out Cal's origins. Relationships *'Eko:' Friend | Cute boy who Cal likes very much and smells nice and is a nice person and- whait what do you mean that's gay? *'Alex:' Guardian | Alex is the embodiment of mom friend, looking out for Cal and making sure he stays out of trouble. Category:Work in Progress